Shooting Stars
by Kurono-Angel
Summary: REUPLOADED. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have a wish, I wish tonight..." Lucy has one wish on her mind but can she get what she wishes for? Maybe with the help of a certain star that is...NaLu oneshot!


**Hey! Here's Kurono-Angel, who was also known as Kurayami Angel. 'Shooting Stars' was one of the stories that got deleted by my hacker, but I managed to salvage it and edit this ol'oneshot for NaLu~~ It's stupid and a bit short, but enjoy~ R & R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail.**

* * *

><p><strong> ~*~*~<em>Shooting Stars~*~*~<em>**

* * *

><p>"Look! There goes another one!" Happy cried as he flew around happily on his feathery white wings, pointing up towards the shimmering white shooting star.<p>

Currently, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Plue were sitting on the small bricked railway (the one Lucy always walks on), having a small picnic and watching the shooting stars.

"Wow...I never knew this place was great for watching shooting stars." Lucy said in a hushed whisper.

"Plue, plue!" The Canis Minor spirit agreed, or well at least Lucy thought he was agreeing.

Natsu, on the other hand, laughed loudly.

"Why are you whispering Luce?"

"Well, what if they disappear once I talk louder?" She admitted. It was an embarrassing thing to think about. Stars wouldn't disappear once they 'heard' a louder voice speak aloud. "I mean, that would just ruin it all..."

"Seriously Lucy! They aren't going to disappear!" Natsu roared with laughter, nearly falling over the edge while clutching his muscular stomach. "You're really funny Luce."

"Lucy thinks stars are going to disappear once we talk louder~~" Happy sang teasingly, doing loop-de-loops in the air. Plue giggled, his little paws covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted, "W-Whatever!" She added, blushing as she turned away. Obviously, Natsu would be the one to ruin a moment like this...She thought dryly.

But as her brown eyes looked towards the night sky, Lucy felt her anger melt away like butter on a fry pan. The sight was indeed beautiful, and she felt herself smiling at the glittering stars scattered all around.

Suddenly, she stood up, twirling around with her arms outstretched. Plue mimicked her actions, only he spun around too fast. Dizzy, the snowman dog fell down on his back, his eyes spinning.

"They're all so pretty, I can't tell which one's my favorite!" Lucy exclaimed, pausing from her twirling to look back up towards the sky again.

Natsu grinned at her amazement, standing up besides her.

"It ain't any of these wimpy stars you're looking for, it's the Magnolia shooting star!"

"Aye!" Happy crowed, his wings fluttering in happiness.

"Huh? The Magnolia shooting star? What's that?" Lucy asked, facing the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer. Natsu smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, happy to have the blonde's attention.

"Well, every 150 years, they say that there's a shooting star that only appears over Magnolia. Old Gramps Makarov told me this morning that it's a HUGE and a bright pink star. And if you make a wish on it, it'll come true!" Natsu said. "Igneel has probably seen it too." He added as an afterthought.

Lucy was in shock. "A huge pink star? Wow!" She paused to think what this 'Magnolia shooting star' looked like. "Is this year the 150th year?" She asked.

"Yup! Makarov said so!"

"Wow...amazing..." Lucy said softly. If she saw that shooting star right now, she would make the wish she always wanted to come true.

_I wish Natsu would like me more then a friend..._

"Hm? Did youf sayz sumfink Rucy?" Natsu asked, his mouth stuffed with sandwiches Lucy made especially for the shooting star event.

_I didn't know I said that out loud!_ Lucy thought, panicking.

"Uh...It's nothing!" She said quickly turning away as she said so. "I'm just thinking about the wishes I would make if the Magnolia shooting star came by!"

Natsu shrugged, uninterested as he stuffed more food into his mouth and into his bottomless stomach.

"Nice excuse.." Lucy praised herself, letting out a sigh of relief as she stole a glance towards the gluttonous Natsu.

She hated to admit it, but..

Lucy had a really big crush on Natsu, ever since they first met and went on missions together. There was a 99.9% chance she even loved the crazy Fire-Dragon Slayer.

"Love, ha. He probably doesn't even think of me that way." She scoffed to herself bitterly, feeling a lone tear fall down her cheek. "Don't get your hopes up Lucy."

"Plue?" Plue, sensing sadness from his key holder, placed a paw on her ankle, as if asking if she was okay.

"I'm alright Plue!" Lucy assured, smiling kindly at the caring Stellar Spirit. Who cares if the boy she loved didn't love her back? Today was almost like a date, and she would accept what was given.

Suddenly, Magnolia was basked in a hazy pink light.

"The Magnolia shooting star!" Happy and Natsu shouted simultaneously.

"PLUE!"

"I wish for lots and lots of fish!" Happy exclaimed, flying madly around Lucy's head.

"Don't say your wish out loud, Happy! It won't come true!" Natsu cried, desperate to save his little Exceed friend.

"Nooooo!" Happy cried sadly as he drifted back down to the ground, a dark shadow over his head.

Lucy stared at the pink star in amazement. It WAS huge, and so pink too! She shut her eyes and clasped her hands together tightly.

_I wish-_

Her wish was cut off as Natsu leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was soft, sweet, and simple; just perfect for a first kiss.

When they broke apart, Lucy was speechless.

"Wha...?" She spluttered as she placed a hand on her lips. Natsu grinned.

"I've been feeling really strange when I first met you Lucy. My heart would beat really fast, and my face would go red. Now, I realize..I really like you Lucy...Actually, I love you!" Natsu said, putting an arm around her.

"I love you too Natsu..." Lucy whispered back, lying against Natsu, feeling the warmth radiating from the pink-haired teen.

"So glad my wish came true..." She added.

"Same!"

"Natsu what was your wish anyways?" Lucy asked curiously. At this question, Natsu turned as pink as his hair and he turned away.

"Eh...um, let's head back to the Guild now!" He said quickly, snatching her hand as he began to power walk to the guild.

"NATSU!"

_I wish Lucy and I will end up together...if my confession goes well..._

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail...<span>

"Master! You did no such thing!" Mirajane scolded.

Makarov grinned sheepishly. "There's nothing wrong in saying a little white lie about a star that never existed." At the same time, Gray and Erza walked in. Gray looked very worn out, and Erza was holding several magic light pens, all set on the color 'Pink.'

"Old Gramps...I am never wasting my ice on some crap like this ever again." He panted before crashing to the floor. Erza shrugged, coloring a picture of stars on the walls with one of the pens.

"It isn't a waste if we get those lovebirds together.."

Just then, Natsu and Lucy barged in, holding hands. Plue came waddling back, holding a piece of leftover sandwich and Happy flew in last, still upset about the loss of his fish.

"OY GRAMPS, YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT THE MAGNOLIA SHOOTING STAR!" Natsu declared, pumping his fist into the air.

"Actually Natsu, there's no such thing as the Magnolia shooting star." Makarov stated, taking a swig of his wine nonchalantly.

**...Silence...**

"WHAT?" Natsu and Lucy both yelled, surprised.

"But it was right there, we saw it!" Lucy exclaimed, with a look of disbelief.

"You'd be surprised what a little magic can do." Mirajane said, giggling as she threw a wink towards Lucy. "Master, Gray, and Erza decided it was finally time to get you two together. Although I was against the idea, you two are so adorable together!" She squealed, wringing a dish cloth excitedly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, while Natsu decided to beat up Gray, who was still crashed out on the floor.

"Well, at least I know making a wish upon a shooting star actually comes true."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, shorter than I planned but oh well. :D NALU IS THE BEST!<br>Thanks for reading~**

**Over and OUT!**

**~~K-Angel**


End file.
